The present invention relates to a fuse circuit and a display driver circuit.
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, there may be a case where a fuse circuit is used to absorb variation of process parameters caused by manufacturing variation. The fuse circuit enables a target analog value such as a current value, voltage value, or oscillation frequency in the circuit to be adjusted corresponding to a state set by a fusible fuse element.